Figura Paterna
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Hace siete años Goku tomó la decisión de no ser revivido y su nula relación con Goten era una de las consecuencias que debía pagar, pero quizás todo lo que debía hacer era esperar.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Figura Paterna**

* * *

La primera semana en casa pasó normal. Diferente a causa que el padre del hogar había regresado luego de siete años de ausencia, pero para Milk y Gohan en sólo un par de días fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si Goku jamás los hubiese dejado; la dicha era tal que no había espacio de dudas ni reproches, todo giraba en torno a un ambiente familiar y de amor, más felices que nunca, preocupados a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Con Goku tampoco hubo problema. Si bien adoraba entrenar, el estar ahora en su casa, junto con Milk y sus hijos, lo llenaba completamente. La pelea contra Boo lo había dejado con ánimos de vivir una vida tranquila y hogareña, por lo menos hasta que se presentara otra oportunidad de pelear. Pero por ahora descansar y vivir era todo lo que importaba.

Todo se veía casi igual como lo había dejado. La casa, los muebles, su esposa en la cocina preparando deliciosos platillos, Gohan sentado en el sofá haciendo tareas, sólo que ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Un pequeño detalle era el que cambiaba completamente el escenario. Algo que no existía cuando él se marchó y que ahora era tan importante como Milk y Gohan.

Quizás más.

Comió otro camarón apanado mientras escuchaba a su hijo mayor hablar por teléfono. Era Bulma al otro lado de la línea y los invitaba a almorzar mañana para celebrar la llegada de Goku. Él no dijo nada, vio a su hijo interactuar con su madre, y como ambos estaban entusiasmados con la idea, incluso Milk, quien antes que Gohan terminara la llamada, le aconsejaba llamar a Videl e invitarla.

En ese momento Goku sintió la mirada de Goten sobre él. Giró el cuerpo para mirarlo, notando que el chico lo evadía y corría hacia Gohan, interesado en la fiesta de mañana porque vería a Trunks.

No lograba entenderlo. De a ratos parecía que era capaz de acercarse a su hijo menor, pero de un momento a otro se cerraba y retrocedían. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero Milk tan sabia como siempre lo había notado. Su consejo había sido relajarse y disfrutar cada día, poco a poco Goten terminaría reaccionando tan natural como cuando se conocieron, después de todo Gohan era lo más cercano a un padre y siempre se refugiaría en él. Goten era un niño precioso e inocente que sólo sabía amar.

Sabía que Milk no lo había dicho en un intento de reproche, pero incluso él, tan distraído para todo, no pudo alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Hace siete años había tomado la decisión de no ser revivido y esta era una de las tantas consecuencias.

Gohan ya no hablaba con Bulma. Ahora era Videl al otro lado del teléfono quien seguramente aceptó enseguida la invitación, porque Gohan no dejaba de sonreír y ponerse cada vez más rojo y mientras eso pasaba Goten espiaba a su padre, asomando la cabeza por sobre el respaldo del sofá. Otra sonrisa le dio a su hijo, sin recibir nada a cambio.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

La semana que llevaba en casa habían ido los tres a pescar, pasear e incluso a acampar. Le habían mostrado como entrenaban y los juegos de hermanos. Goten completamente animado y feliz compartía con Goku, pero siempre al lado de Gohan. Era cuando quedaban solos que el niño guardaba silencio.

Debía hacerle caso a Milk y esperar, pero el deseo de tener con él lo que tuvo con Gohan era grande.

En el viaje hacia la casa de Bulma pudo compartir más con Goten, ya que no dejó de hablar durante todo el trayecto, repitiendo casi lo mismo de la semana. Dos nombres que Goku escuchó varias veces al día: Trunks y Vegeta.

Milk ya le había contado sobre la relación que tenía con Trunks. Él mismo se había dado cuenta cuando les enseñó los pasos de la fusión, pero su mujer jamás mencionó a Vegeta. Sabía que no le simpatizaba pero nunca al punto de no nombrarlo ni una sola vez y Goten hablaba con la misma intensidad y cariño de Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks.

Una vez en la Corporación Cápsula, fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Todos sus viejos amigos. Desde el Maestro Roshi hasta Tenshinhan y Chaoz. Caras nuevas como Dieciocho y la pequeñita que tuvo con su amigo Krillin. Incluso estaba invitado Míster Satán y Majin Boo, cosa que ponía nerviosos a muchos, pero el regordete rosado estaba concentrado en la comida y no en hacer amigos ni meterse en problemas.

Ya que era el invitado principal, él y su familia tenían una mesa especial para ellos, llena de comida y bebidas. Con garzones para atenderlos sin necesidad de ponerse de pie. Había suficiente personal para preocuparse por todos los invitados.

Como siempre la comida abundaba y era deliciosa, la música sonaba a un volumen adecuado para que no fuese difícil conversar. Todo era perfecto, sólo como Bulma sabía hacerlo.

En una pausa que se dio entre platos, observó nuevamente el lugar. Se sentía a gusto de vuelta en la Tierra con su familia y amigos. El estar así lo hacía pensar en cómo hubiese sido todo de haber revivido antes.

¿Debería haber revivido antes?

¿Jamás debió irse al otro mundo a entrenar?

Tomo otro pedazo de pan, atento a la voz estridente de dos niños. Goten y Trunks parecían discutir acaloradamente sobre un tema. Los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo y parecía que en cualquier momento se transformarían en súper saiyajin para iniciar una batalla épica. O tal vez sólo era como peleaban los hermanos de la misma edad. Él no sabía de esas cosas.

Continuó comiendo, pero sin dejar de mirar a los niños. La discusión se tornó más brusca, levantando los brazos y casi gritando, hasta que se detuvieron un momento para caminar hacia una de las mesas más apartada del jardín. La mesa donde almorzaba Vegeta.

Los niños le hablaban al guerrero, alzando la voz para ser escuchado y el otro no, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre que en ningún momento levantó la mirada para verlos. Evidentemente para Vegeta la comida era más interesante.

Bulma, Krillin y Yamcha fueron a su lado para seguir conversando y le fue imposible continuar observando la situación. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Vegeta retirándose del lugar con los dos niños detrás de él luchando por llamar su atención.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue de noche y callado. Lo único que hacía Gohan era sonreír. Seguramente algo había pasado entre él y Videl porque en un momento del festejo ambos se perdieron. Milk observaba el camino en silencio, con esa sonrisa que no la abandonaba desde que asumió que Goku se quedaría con ellos y Goten dormía en la parte de atrás del aerocoche.

Goku tampoco dijo nada. Se concentró en conducir y ocasionalmente mirar a su familia por los espejos del coche. A veces sólo miraba a Goten.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Gohan fue al teléfono. Milk quiso tomar al niño para llevarlo a su cuarto, pero Goku se le adelantó. Para él era más fácil.

Lo acostó en la cama y tapó. Sonriendo de verdad porque hoy sabía que su ausencia no le afectó. Nunca lo había pensado, él con su crianza distinta no tuvo pensamientos de ese tipo hasta que convivió con Goten y lo único que quería ahora era ser lo que nunca fue para él.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí Goten? —Respondió en voz baja. El niño le había hablado dormido.

—Mis dibujos...

Goku miró hacia el escritorio de Goten. Era fácil diferenciarlo con el de Gohan. Uno estaba con libros gruesos y complejos, todo muy ordenado; mientras que el otro era un verdadero desastre de papeles, lápices y ropa. En verdad Milk había sido más relajada con la educación de Goten.

Caminó para ver los dibujos de que hablaba. Era lo único en orden dentro de una carpeta. Curioso la abrió, no podía saber cuántas hojas eran, pero por el grosor se podía deducir que eran cientos de papeles, todos dibujados. Los más nuevos tenían la fecha de pocos días y retrocediendo se sorprendió de ver anotado con letra de Gohan la fecha de dos, tres y hasta seis años atrás.

Los más antiguos eran simples rayas en el papel, pero a medida que avanzaba en el tiempo tenían mayor sentido. En algunos hasta podía adivinar quién era por el color del pelo y su forma.

A través de los años pudo ver a Milk, Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta. Incluso a Bulma y sus padres en la vida de Goten.

Interesado tomó las hojas para llevarlas a la luz y ver en detalle, tratando de descifrar la mancha que se repetía en cada dibujo.

—Los dibujos —balbuceó más dormido que despierto.

—Sí Goten, los dibujos.

—Escóndelos... Son para el cumpleaños... de papá. No puede verlos. —Se acomodó durmiéndose completamente.

Goku inmediatamente los dejó en su lugar. No pudo dejar de sonreír, queriendo que pasara rápido el tiempo para poder verlos. Volvió a taparlo antes de abandonar la habitación, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Milk tenía razón, debía relajarse y dejar transcurrir los días.

Sobre el escritorio quedaron los dibujos de Goten, esos que Milk lo alentó a dibujar para que su papá en el cielo supiera todas las cosas que hacia:

Un día de campo, las primeras letras que escribió gracias a Gohan, los entrenamientos con mamá, los juegos con Trunks y las cosas ricas que cocinaba la mamá de Bulma. En muchos dibujos estaba con su amigo Trunks junto a Vegeta. Todos momentos importantes que Goten consideró su papá debía saber.

El punto en común en todos los dibujos era la mancha en una esquina superior de la hoja, una que a medida que pasaban los años y la habilidad de dibujo de Goten avanzaba, se lograba distinguir como un insecto con alas, luego como un pájaro y si Goku hubiera puesto mayor atención habría visto la aureola sobre la cabeza del ave que en el último año adquirió forma de hombre con traje naranjo.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Cumplí una semana de clases y ya me quiero morir XD jajaja, bueno, no tanto, pero ya tengo varios trabajos que hacer, los profesores no tuvieron consideración ni por tratarse de la primera semana, pero bueno, así es la vida.

Veré si este fin de semana me queda tiempo para escribir más y publicarlo los próximos días.

Gracias por leer,

Cariños!

Dev.

01/04/2016


End file.
